This invention relates to a manual/automatic dualpurposed umbrella structure which is forced to be opened or closed by means of relative spring force.
A prior art structure, as shown in FIG. 4, 5, and 6, comprises two springs used for controlling an umbrella frame to open and close. FIG. 4 shows an umbrella in a closed state in which the two springs S1 and S2 are in untensed state. When desiring to open the umbrella, it is required that the user firstly press the top of the umbrella on the ground to tighten springs S1 and S2, as shown in FIG.5. In the meantime, a handle P1 combined with an umbrella tube P2 is also pressed to be near the position of the control button L1 of the umbrella frame S3. Then the button L1 is pressed, the spring force stored in springs S1 and S2 is partially released so as to open the umbrella frame S3, as shown in FIG. 6. At the opened state, springs S1 and S2 of the umbrella are in untensed state; therefore, pressing the button L2 completely looses the umbrella tube P2 and the springs S1, S2 and the umbrella frame S3 are drawn back to the original position as shown in FIG. 4.
The above-mentioned umbrella has one notable disadvantage, that it is inconvenient to use in muddy places because it is necessary to first press the umbrella tube on the ground at each opening action. Therefore, this invention provides a manual/automatic dual-purposed umbrella structure as to apply in any situations.